


Beautiful

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will lays alone in his cell in the asylum, but he’s never alone. His monster is always with him, whispering of love, only such a thing isn’t possible. Is it?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the beginning of the second season when Will Graham is imprisoned in the asylum. He’s only just beginning to suspect that Hannibal may be sincere in his affection for him. I don’t own Hannibal but for the past few months it has owned me. :)

The monster emerges from the shadows of his nightmares, sporting antlers. Ready to impale him, make him part of its pattern of art and nourishment, yet it speaks to him softly in a familar voice. 

“Will, I just wished to free you from the FBI, to pry you loose from Jack Crawford’s grip, yet they’re holding onto you.”

“You’re the one who put me in this box.” Will Graham controls the conflicting emotions in his voice with care. “This is your design.”

“Not anymore.” The monster shakes his head. “You’re slipping away from me, Will. I’m not ready to let you go.”

“Trying to get inside my head?” Will lets out a raw, ragged laugh. “You’re always there, Hannibal. Doesn’t it get boring?”

“Never.” The monster allows a little humour to touch lips unused to the expression. “Lots of killers live inside your head, Will. To make you mine, I must do more than that.”

“What exactly?” Will raises his chin and looks straight into the eyes of his tormentor, who is coming to eclipse everything. Didn’t Hannibal realize this? “What do you want?”

“You.” The monster lowers his gaze in a shy, almost boyish fashion. “I’m not used to wanting someone this badly.”

“Are you going to eat me, Hannibal?” Will tilts his head to one side, allowing his throat to arch in an almost flirtatious manner. “Make me a permanent part of you?”

“You’re already a part of me.” Hannibal raises a hand to touch the bars. “Let me help you. Let me save you.”

“Why?” Will allows his eyes to dart to the side, avoiding his enemy’s. “Why do you wish to?”

“Becuase you’re too beautiful to be destroyed by the fumbling attempts of the F.B.I. to get their house in order or the clumsy efforts of Chilton to touch something beyond his petty ambitions.” Once more Hannibal Lecter becomes the antlered monster, the creature stalking Will Graham in his dreams. “Because life is beautiful when you’re a part of it.”

“Is this part of your own poem?” Will shuts his eyes, wanting to see the monster, whom has a twisted beauty of his own, yet remains somehow ugly and terrifying at the same time. “Your expression of love for me?”

“The poem has only begun.” Once more, those dark eyes fix upon him, capture him, hunger for him in their inability to devour him. “Let me continue it, Will. Let me truly show you my love.”

Will opens his eyes to see only the empty darkness of his cell. 

It couldn’t be true. Hannibal was too cautious, too clever, too controlled. Too caught up in his own world. He couldn’t love Will Graham, not really. 

Could he?


End file.
